Tim McCormick
Timothy (Tim) Daniel McCormick (born March 10 1962, in Detroit, Michigan) is a retired American professional Basketball player. He was six feet 11 inches tall and weighed 250 lbs. during most of his career, which ran 1984-1991. College basketball career McCormick attended the University of Michigan, where in 1984 he led the Wolverines to their first NIT title and was named the MVP of the tournament. NBA Draft In the 1984 NBA Draft, he was selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers 12th overall, although he never played for the Cleveland Cavaliers. They traded him to the Washington Bullets whereupon he was subsequently dealt to the Seattle SuperSonics. Career George Karl's Cavaliers had Mel Turpin at center, plus Roy Hinson and experienced backups Ben Poquette and Jeff Cook. Washington had Jeff Ruland, Rick Mahorn and Tom McMillen as their centers. So the trade to Seattle gave him a chance to play, averaging 20 minutes per game for coach Lenny Wilkins. There the rookie also got a chance to learn from starter Jack Sikma, who had led Seattle to the NBA title in 1979. Bernie Bickerstaff took over the coaching reins the following year. McCormick's role and minutes did not change for the non-playoff team. In 1986, the Philadelphia 76ers came calling when highly-touted tradee Jeff Ruland was injured. McCormick stepped in and averaged a decent 12.8 points per game and 7.5 rebounds on a frontline with Charles Barkley and Julius Erving. He averaged 35 minutes per game also for the 45-37 Sixers. In the playoffs, 6' 9 Roy Hinson got the starts in five games, with McCormick down to 24 minutes per game. Philadelphia lost that close series three games to two to Milwaukee. Milwaukee's center was Jack Sikma, whom McCormick had scrimmaged against for two years and knew well. But that fact may have been lost on 76ers coach Matt Guokas. McCormick still had more rebounds and assists than Hinson in that series despite the reduced minutes. Trying to shake up his team, Guokas then sent McCormick and Hinson to the New Jersey Nets for Mike Gminski and Ben Coleman in a curious trade. New Jersey had three coaches that year. Both McCormick and Hinson started with rebounder Buck Williams on the Nets frontline. McCormick posted averages of 14.1 points, seven rebounds, and 54% shooting for the poorly-ran Nets. The Nets then pulled a deal to get Joe Barry Carroll, and sent McCormick to the Houston Rockets to be Hakeem Olajuwon's backup. McCormick, now 26, averaged 16 minutes. The trade hurt his development, but put him on another 45-37 winner. The Rockets lost to Seattle in the playoffs. McCormick had nearly as many rebounds and as many blocks as the starting Rocket forwards despite playing less than half as many minutes. Coach Don Chaney never tried McCormick on the same frontline with Olajuwon. The Rockets lost Game One by four points and the final, Game Four 98-96. In 1989, McCormick suffered a knee injury and played just 18 games. The Rockets dropped to 41-41. The Rockets still made the playoffs and lost to the Los Angeles Lakers. A limping McCormick made third-string appearances in the series. In 1990, the 28-year-old continued to battle injuries after a trade to the Atlanta Hawks. He split reserve minutes with Jon Koncak behind 35-year-old starter Mose Malone. The 43-39 Hawks lost to Detroit in a close series 3-2. In 1991, he spent 22 games as a reserve to Patrick Ewing for Pat Riley's New York Knicks, largely a move to keep other teams from obtaining him. The 51-31 Knicks became the first team McCormick had played on to make it to the second round. The Knicks edged Detroit, then fell to Chicago in a seven game series. The Knicks then cut him and McCormick, often injured now, retired. In a career that could best described as journeyman, McCormick struggled with injuries throughout his eight year NBA career. In addition to playing for the Seattle SuperSonics, McCormick also spent time with the Philadelphia 76ers, New Jersey Nets, Houston Rockets, Atlanta Hawks and New York Knicks. McCormick played in 483 games and scored a total of 4,030 points. His best season as a professional came during the 1986-87 NBA season as a member of the 76ers, appearing in 81 games (79 starts) and averaging 12.8 ppg. Broadcasting Currently he covers the MHSAA basketball for FSN Detroit as a color commentary. He is also a backup television analyst for the Detroit Pistons games on FSN Detroit. Tim provides color analysis as a broadcaster for ESPN and ESPN. In his career he has also worked for ESPN Regional and ESPN International. Tim is the College basketball insider on sports radio 1130 WDFN in Detroit. Players Association McCormick is an active member in the NBA Players Association, and has been for the last eleven years. Personal McCormick has been married to his wife, Michelle for fifteen years. They live in West Bloomfield, Michigan and have two children - Kellen and Danielle. External links *College & NBA stats @ basketballreference.com *The Official Website of Tim McCormick